


vigor

by cougarlips



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Sparring, Training, kairi's off bein a princess doin princess things like training for her mark of mastery exam, sora can kick all our asses and that's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/cougarlips
Summary: Wisps and tendrils of light snaked and weaved through the shadows, sparking and glinting off the glass underneath them. They attacked quickly, ferociously, unabashedly. Water crashed from the shore onto the other, air whipping their hair across their faces.





	vigor

Training would have been a simple affair if Sora and Riku had any idea when to quit, but instead what began as a twenty-minute spar as the sun rose above the horizon turned into an hours long event. Islanders would have gathered had they not chosen their childhood play island to begin with (a smart decision, really), but even so the local kids formed a wide circle around the pair.

They watched the two dance around each other – Sora light on his feet, virtually flying around the makeshift arena, and Riku disappearing into flurries of darkness, warping this way and that, confusing everyone but Sora.

Sora, in turn, would blind the onlookers in a flash of white heat and reemerge in a garb of black and white, his keyblades spinning and floating behind him as he himself hovered so many feet above the ground. His eyes went white, unseeing, his typically blue irises milky. Magic shot from his fingertips, thunder cracking down from the heavens and fire scorching the earth beneath them, turning the sand into shards of glass under their feat.

Riku fought with as much vigor as he always had – perhaps more, even, with his newfound abilities. To the kids who grew up with him, Riku held nothing back. He fought with no abandon, cloaking and shrouding himself in shadows, immersing himself in the darkness. Where Sora’s eyes shown white his glowed an ethereal blue, dizzying and terrifying in the black void around him.

Wisps and tendrils of light snaked and weaved through the shadows, sparking and glinting off the glass underneath them. They attacked quickly, ferociously, unabashedly. Water crashed from the shore onto the other, air whipping their hair across their faces.

And every half hour or so they would stop, a soft green light would encase them, a healing warmth would surround and encapsulate both boys. In this momentary reprieve they would drop their enhancements – Sora flashing back into shorts and a tank top in the blink of an eye, Riku back into his sweatpants and sweat-drenched T-shirt – and meet face to face, fingers gingerly treading each other, callouses scratching against scarred, hardened skin.

“Any broken bones?” one would ask.

The other would roll their shoulders, stretch their limbs, pause and consider before delivering a mischievous grin. “Not yet, you?”

**Author's Note:**

> when u write kh fic for the first time in 61232546232 years bc u finally played and beat kh3d and it feels so _good_. this is short and sweet but tbh since it's been hella long since i've genuinely written anything for this fandom i wanted to start small. also, i've wanted to explore riku and sora sparring together for like;;;years now so like lmao let me have this maybe
> 
> if u wanna hmu on tumblr, i'm currently playing twewy and ff8 both for the first time but also im highkey a kh blog and a lot of my content is.... kh. i'm [@bisoras](http://bisoras.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments/crits are my lifeblood ty goodnight


End file.
